Mi ángel
by mxndaddy
Summary: AU. —Lo normal es enamorarte —suspiré— de la persona indicada. —me senté en la banquilla con la cabeza gacha permitiendo a la comisura de mis labios alzarse, formando una pequeña sonrisa observando una foto en miniatura de Lysandro Ainsworth que siempre tenía guardada, mi querido y pequeño Lysandro. Lys. —Entonces, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? [Sucrettex...]


**Amour sucré es propiedad de ChiNomiko y demás.**

 **.**

 **I**

 **La melancolía se apodera de la bestia.**

 **.**

El sonido de algo escurriéndose en mis sábanas me alarmó e hizo que me despertara. De pronto, cuando ese mismo algo abrazó mi cintura, solté una especie de grito, más bien, de chillido.

Y por ello, me percaté.

¿Qué cosa con pelo largo, sedoso, de músculos perfectos y cerebro "inteligente" podría estar abrazándome en medio del amanecer al empezar las clases en el instituto —el mismo que tiene nombre de simulador de citas—?

¡Ah, sí!

Mi hermano.

Mi puto, bastardo, hijo de mi mamá, maldito, _gipolillas,_ idiota, estúpido: hermano mayor —oh, cuánto amor le tengo—.

—¡Dake, hijo de puta!

Escuché un _¡Oye!_ desde la cocina y reí, pero me detuve al también oír cosas caerse como si hubiera un terremoto y a la puerta abrirse con brusquedad y fuerza.

—Oh, por dios —unos brazos me rodearon dramáticamente y sonreí—. ¡No me asustes así, preciosa, amada y escurridiza Ally!

Era Nathaniel; tan preocupado, como siempre.

—Lo siento, Nathy —formulé todavía sonriendo—, pero es que esta cosa —señalé a Dake con el rabillo de mi ojo, el cual temblaba levemente por miedo gracias a que lo acusé con el _malote_ y _protector con su hermana gemela_ de Nathaniel— me asustó. Es malo, muy malo —finalicé aquello e hice un mohín para agregarle más picante, podría decirse.

Además, podría decirse que Dake gritó como niñita.

O tal vez también podría decirse que me reí de su desgracia por horas con Nathaniel.

Como dicen: de tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

—¡Ya nos vamos, Fontaine! —exclamé corriendo a la puerta y recibiendo un grito de afirmación y seguido de mis dos hermanos; Nathaniel, como siempre, con tiempo de sobra se había preparado. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Dake lo hace todo a último momento… Qué suerte que no lo conozco. _Okay,_ ya quisiera eso.

Nathaniel extendió sus brazos invitándome a ser cargada por ellos y no tardé en saltar hacia él. No era nada extraño, siempre me mimaba en demasía y Dakota casi siempre quedaba fuera. Por perra.

—Sé que me estás insultando mentalmente, estúpida.

Nathaniel golpeó su cabeza y una risa llena de satisfacción por una dulce venganza hecha salió de mis labios.

El camino estuvo divertido a mi parecer y doloroso para Dake, igual que siempre, por perra. Pero sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos delante del instituto.

Tan pronto vi una cabellera azabache caminar con su gemelo a su lado, me revolví salvajemente en los brazos de Nathaniel y salté como acróbata hacia ambos, los anteriormente nombrados.

—¡Armincito, Alexycicicicicicicicito!

—Por un momento pensé que te habías trabado… —murmuró Dakota.

Entonces, al verlos: Nathaniel y Dake, Armin y Alexy formaron una cara de confusión.

—Ah, cierto —reí nerviosamente—, ustedes no lo conocen. Ellos son… —un brazo me tapó la boca impidiéndome hablar. Todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotros.

—Sus dos mejores amigos.

Lo dijeron tan al unísono, que incluso a mí me causó escalofríos.

— _Wait, wait_ —susurré sorprendida—. ¿Qué es eso de…?

A ambos un aura oscura les rodeaba.

Ya veo, querían protegerme de los chicos.

Ay, ay. Par de estúpidos —menos Nathy, claro—.

—¡Hey! —refunfuñé al sentir un pequeño golpe de parte de Dake— ¿Y ese golpe por qué?

—No sé, de pronto sentí que, como siempre, me insultabas. Ya sabes…, sexto sentido.

Sin embargo, al mismo instante una patada en la panza le dio Nathaniel, similar a un ninja.

Un estúpido y sensual ninja.

— _Ow_ —sequé falsas lágrimas de mis ojos y curvé los labios—, ese es mi amado Nathy.

Acaricié su cabello rubio igual que un gato.

¡Es un gato ninja!

Formulé una expresión pícara.

—Y yo soy su dueña —los cuatro me miraron como si yo fuera un bicho raro, y por lo tanto decidí aclararles—; ósea, que soy la dueña de Nathy.

Pero los otros gemelos se confundieron aún más y eso hizo que una diversión me invadiera.

—Es mi mejor amigo, eso… —miré furtivamente a mis dos hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía enojarme con ellos.

Pero de la misma manera en que vino esa complicidad, desapareció. ¡Puf! Se esfumó, obvio, eso pasó porque vi a mi —verdadero sin sangre familiar o de adoptabilidad (¿siquiera existe la palabra?) de por medio— mejor amigo; Lysandro.

Lysandro _pierde libretas e igualmente sexy_ Aisworth.

En grandes zancadas llegué a él e interrumpí su reencuentro con su pareja Nina, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y besando de manera fugaz sus mejillas. Hacía meses que no nos veíamos, y aquello se notó cuando Lysandro dejó salir una suave risa y correspondiendo mi abrazo.

—Buenos días, hermosa.

—¡Buenas, chico con complejo de época victoriana! —él negó con la cabeza y se olvidó de su novia. Le saqué la lengua burlándome de ella y prontamente dirigí toda mi atención a el victoriano que ahora estaba caminando conmigo al gimnasio para escuchar el discurso de la directora, ya que entramos a primero de preparatoria.

Hablamos y hablamos de diversos temas.

Y por cierto, siempre me preguntaban cómo podía entablar una conversación tan larga con el callado y tranquilo de Lysandro. Pero no podía responderles… porque yo tampoco lo sabía.

Porque mi corazón se aceleraba con escuchar una palabra salir de sus labios, me distraía de manera campeona con sus ojos heterocromáticos y todo de él hacía que mi mente se mareara. Por ello, los días se pueden convertir en horas y las horas en minutos o incluso segundos. Tan rápido fue todo, que me iba al salón con su amable compañía.

No era raro que Castiel no se apareciera, pero por lo general venía al jardín para ocupar lugar innecesariamente, así que fui allí. Y, _oh sorpresa_ , sí, sí estaba ahí.

No obstante, antes de llegar a él, me secuestraron. De todas maneras no me resistí porque sabía que esos inconfundibles brazos eran de parte de Nathaniel.

—Ally, tenemos que ir a clases, ya hice el papeleo.

— _What the fuck!_ —insulté con la mirada al cielo produciendo lágrimas de cocodrilo—. Yo tardé 4 malditas horas para toda esa cosa demoniaca, ¡¿y tú menos de veinte minutos?! ¡Realmente haces honor siendo ninja!

—Dake está detrás de ti, antes de que preguntes. —me calló con la palabra en la boca y el dedo índice alzado.

Bien, ese rubio natural y no oxigenado es un genio. Reí sonoramente provocando el interés de Cassy —aunque no lo admitiera, claro— y caminó hasta a mí en silencio.

Ese silencio también invadió a mis dos hermanos.

—Tabla —inclinó la cabeza con terrible seriedad y lo imité.

—Tabla de trasero —al darme cuenta que Nathaniel me daba una mirada reprobatoria me corregí con una sonrisa —. Lo siento, ¿dónde quedó mis modales? Quise decir; Buenos días, tabla traseral. ¿Cómo te encuentras en este momento?

Castiel rió sarcástico y me revolvió el cabello con cariño, y sin esperar nada —excepto mi golpe a respuesta— se fue.

Mis hermanos hervían de celos, pero nuevamente, alguien los interrumpió: esta vez, fue Lysandro.

—¡Lys! —grité saltándole encima y arrastrándole a la puerta para ir por nuestras cosas. Me paré en seco cuando sentí sus brazos abrazar mi cintura; mi cara se volvió roja.

Dije palabras incoherentes y Dake me salvó apareciendo investigando a Lysandro con la mirada llena de recelo, de celos.

Aproveché el momento para irme corriendo del lugar y llegar a los vestidores.

El brillo de mis ojos se opacó un poco y golpeé frustrada mi frente.

—Lo normal es enamorarte —suspiré— de la persona indicada.

Me senté en la banquilla con la cabeza gacha permitiendo a la comisura de mis labios alzarse, formando una pequeña sonrisa observando una foto en miniatura de Lysandro Ainsworth que siempre tenía guardada, mi querido y pequeño Lysandro. Lys.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Dejé caer la foto.

—Dimitry, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Dejé que aquel susurro se escapara de mí casi inconsciente, y también, dejando que la melancolía se apoderé, por raro momento, de mi estado de ánimo.

Era como una bestia siendo controlada por Lysandro.

Una bestia controlada por el instinto y los sentimientos.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
